Chapter 8
Ten Seconds Till Destruction Story Rodea is still troubled by the recent events, but refuses to talk about it despite Ion's insistence. Rodea and Ion reach a Naga base. Ion decides to make a bomb to blow it up, and asks Rodea to collect the necessary materials. Once Rodea has done so, she makes 3 bombs and asks Rodea to set them up inside the base. After Rodea sets up the bombs, the doors of the base close, trapping him inside as the bombs are about to explode. Rodea tries to escape via a vent. As he approaches the exit, Ion announces that there are only 10 seconds left and starts counting down. The bombs explode when she reaches "seven". Rodea is blown out of the base but is safe, even though he isn't happy with Ion about the whole thing. Level Description The level starts on an island with giant bones sticking out of the sand. After that, the level mostly consists of small sandy islands with some ruins, until Rodea reaches the base. The base area is divided in two parts: the first part is where Rodea has to find the materials for the bomb, and the second part is the base proper. In the center of the first part is a large rock with metallic installations on all sides, including a long red pipe connected to the base. Around that rock, there are small islands with palm tree and boulders. The materials that Rodea has to collect are: 3 Red Coconuts, found on some palm trees; 3 Boom Rocks, found inside some boulders; 3 Volt Capsules, obtained by defeating the electric jellyfish enemies. The base can only be accessed after all the materials have been gathered. On the top surface of the base's island, there are several metallic installations and buildings, such as boxes, chimneys, a conveyor belt, and one end of the vent. At the bottom of the island, there's a building with a single room, sheltering 3 war machines ready to take off. The other end of the vent is on the ceiling of that room. Rodea must go inside the base, then set up a bomb over each of the war machines, and finally escape through the vent within a limited time. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) near the very beginning, under a rib cage on the right of the path # (Bronze) behind the door (50 Gravitons required), on the island where you have to fight the centipedes. The door is on the edge of the island, on the opposite side from the start. # (Bronze) on the island where you have to fight centipedes, on top of a rock on the left # (Bronze) in the area where you have to destroy the shield enemies to make an octopus appear; the medal is inside a rock arch behind the octopus, in a hole at the top of the arch # (Bronze) in the area where you have to collect materials for the bomb, on the very top of the large rock in the center # (Silver) just after using the octopus to go up, behind the door (120 Gravitons required) on the left # (Silver) in the area where you have to collect materials for the bomb, on a metal platform attached to the large rock in the center, near the bottom. It's on the opposite side of the rock from the base, and on the left when facing the base. # (Silver) in the vent when escaping from the base. When you first enter the vent, it's on the opposite direction from the normal path. # (Gold) behind the door (280 Gravitons required) on the base, near the end of the big pipe 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Bronze) behind the island where you have to fight the centipedes, on the left, there's a small floating building with a switch. That switch disables an electric wall around another switch, on a small island under the first island of the level. That second switch makes a crystal appear, with the medal inside. * (Silver) after the first warp point, under the next island after the one with the checkpoint bell, on a rock ledge * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version * (Gold) on the base (the upper part), on the roof of the building that's at the back of the island, at the opposite from the big pipe. It's on a surface that's a little lower than the rest of the building's roof, in a corner. * (Bronze) from the big pipe, follow the fish enemies and islands until you reach the island with the warp point that leads inside the base; instead of taking the warp point, move forward towards the base. There are more fishes there, leading to the medal on a metal platform. * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version Rewards Upon completing Chapter 8, in the Wii U/3DS version, Orthos Body will become unlockable. Trivia * the green coconuts respawn after a certain distance, providing a theoretically infinite amount of Gravitons * the Wii version gives you 1 minute to escape the base at the end of the level, while the Wii U/3DS version gives you 3 minutes, which is a lot more than you need (in that version, you can cross the vent by walking) Category:Chapters